


La rabbia e il dolore di Atobe

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	La rabbia e il dolore di Atobe

«Kabaji, tu avresti mai creduto che Tezuka sarebbe potuto morire per un cancro?».  
Io non me lo sarei mai immaginato e, a volte, mi chiedo del perché non abbia detto a nessuno delle sue precarie condizioni di salute.  
Come potevo pensare che un ragazzo del genere potesse essere un malato terminale? In fondo lui era sempre stato un ragazzo così determinato e credo che chiunque l’avesse conosciuto avesse avuto l’impressione che un male lo stesse distruggendo dall’interno. Probabilmente nemmeno i suoi compagni di squadra.  
   
«Ti rendi conto che nonostante il tumore lo stesse logorando, lui non si è fatto mai abbattere».  
Era come se quel ragazzo possedesse una forza inesauribile e, nonostante ogni giorno stesse sempre peggio, lui aveva comunque cercato di raggiungere il proprio sogno. Aveva lottato e tenuto duro fino all’ultimo istante della sua vita, ma nonostante fosse stato un lottatore, aveva comunque finito per perdere la battaglia morendo a soli sedici anni.  
Lui aveva ancora tanta strada da fare, ma a quanto sembrava al cancro questo non era mai interessato: aveva deciso di ucciderlo e alla fine ci era riuscito.  
Gli ci erano voluti anni perché il combattente era riuscito a cavarsela, ma la cosa che mi stupisce di più è il modo in cui fosse riuscito a mascherare il suo stato male.  
   
«Ci credi, Kabaji, se ti dico che nemmeno io sono riuscito a intravedere nulla?».  
Non avrei mai pensato che un ammalato fosse in grado di giocare, allenarsi, nella sua stessa maniera. Probabilmente s’era sforzato oltre ogni immaginazione, perché gli interessava solamente far vincere la Seigaku, e questo dimostrava quanto lui tenesse alla sua squadra.  
   
_«Ti ricordi della nostra partita, vero Kabaji?»._  
Lui era riuscito a tenermi testa con tutto l’infortunio alla spalla. Io avevo pensato che tutto si fermasse lì e, sono certo che la stessa cosa valesse anche per i suoi compagni. Mai avrei immaginato che le sue condizioni fossero più gravi di quel che volesse dimostrare.  Neppure il mio istinto era riuscito a scavare a fondo, ma forse ero stato io a non voler ammettere che qualcosa in Tezuka non andasse, perché non potevo accettare che il mio acerrimo rivale, colui che volevo superare a ogni costo e il ragazzo che avevo capito di amare, stesse morendo per un cancro incurabile.  
   
«Sai, Kabaji, che io ho saputo delle sue reali condizioni, solo pochi giorni prima della sua morte?»  
Io l’avevo chiamato sul cellulare per chiedergli se volesse allenarsi nel mio campo. Lui era da poco ritornato dalla Germania – per far visita ai sui parenti o così credevo – e mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere quanto fosse migliorato e avevo anche io voglia di dimostrare quanto il vecchio re della Hyotei avesse fatto progressi.  
   
Ricordo ancora oggi quello che mi disse:  
   
_“Atobe, non posso rispondere, sto entrando in ospedale”._  
Quella frase in qualche modo mi aveva illuminato, sarà stato che avevo sentito con quanta fatica Tezuka avesse usato per pronunciare la frase, come se la forza lo stesse lentamente abbandonando.  
_“In quale ospedale stai andando?”_  
_“Atobe, non insistere…”_  
  
Pur avendomi chiuso la chiamata in faccia, io ero intenzionato a sapere cosa gli fosse successo e decisi di rintracciarlo in ogni ospedale della città e alla fine finalmente i miei sforzi erano stati ripagati.  
   
«Cosa successe, riesci immaginarlo, vero Kabaji?».  
_“Tezuka non accetta visite, vuole morire da solo”._ Le parole di quell’infermiera erano riuscite a distruggermi completamente.  
Erano state sicuramente la cosa più straziante che avessi sentito fino all’ora. Mi avevano trafitto come una lama affilata squarciando tutto il mio cuore.  
   
«Ti rendi conto come fosse atroce la mia sofferenza?»  
Sapere che il ragazzo che amavo non solo stesse morendo, ma che voleva farlo senza nessuno vicino, era faticoso da accettare.  
   
«Kabaji, secondo te perché aveva preso quella decisione?»  
Io non ho mai capito perché Tezuka avesse voluto morire senza nessuno al suo fianco. Perché? Che volesse impedire agli altri di vederlo completamente distrutto dal cancro? Perché desiderava non essere compatito?  Queste però erano delle incognite, perché non avendole mai vissute non ero in grado di immaginarmi quelle situazioni.  
Io avrei voluto dirgli solamente quanto fossi innamorato di lui, ma con il suo comportamento non sono riuscito a fargli sapere quello che provavo per lui.  
Se l’avessi fatto, probabilmente mi avrebbe almeno permesso di stargli al fianco? Anche solo una notte? Un’ora? Non è che io volessi chissà cosa, ma desideravo solo che lui fosse a conoscenza del mio amore.  
   
«Sai, Kabaji, che io non posso perdonare la scelta di Tezuka?».  
Era così testardo a volte, ma fino a quel giorno l’avevo sempre amato per questo difetto, ma questa volta mi ha causato solo sofferenza.  
Voleva forse dimostrare che lui avrebbe potuto affrontare la malattia da solo? E a _me_ aveva pensato invece? Cosa sono stato io per lui? Solo un rivale? Una nullità? Non so se mi considerasse davvero, ma io volevo, anzi _dovevo_ essere qualcosa di più, ma lui ha rifiutato la compagnia del re della Hyotei, e la cosa non mi è mai andata a genio.  
Comunque, nonostante il rifiuto di Tezuka di ricevere visite, io ero andato ogni giorno all'ospedale anche solo per informarmi sulle sue condizioni di salute, ma il quarto giorno tutto in me venne sgretolato.  
_“Tezuka è morto questa mattina_ ”  
Mi aveva stupito il poco tatto avuto dalla receptionist, ma probabilmente aveva annunciato così tante morti da dimenticarsi che spesso ci si poteva rimanere male, come nel mio caso.  
   
«Sai, Kabaji, che quel giorno ho finalmente capito cosa significa sentire crollare il cielo addosso?»  
Per me era stato così improvviso che non feci nemmeno in tempo a materializzare la notizia.  
Tezuka, il ragazzo che amavo, era morto. Non avrei più potuto confrontarmi con lui e dimostrargli i progressi del re della Hyotei.  
   
_«Tu, Kabaji, hai mai provato un misto di rabbia e dolore?»_  
La rabbia in me cresceva a dismisura e avrei tanto voluto sapere perché aveva preso quella decisione. Forse non sapeva che avrebbe potuto ferire i suoi amici, conoscenti e i rivali, proprio come lo ero io.  
   
_“Perché non mi hai voluto al tuo fianco? Tezuka dimmi il perché!!!”_  
Quanto avrei voluto gridarglielo, ma ormai non aveva più senso, Tezuka era morto e non avrebbe più sentito la mia voce, ma nonostante questo non riuscivo a controllare la mia collera.  
Era la prima volta che sentivo in me crescere questi due sentimenti perfettamente in contrasto e forse era proprio per questo che probabilmente mi sentivo così a pezzi.  
Il dolore era atroce al punto che sentivo il cuore completamente distrutto, perché non ero solo in palio io, ma soffrivo anche perché Tezuka non avrebbe mai potuto coronare il sogno di diventare professionista.  
   
_«Hai notato quanto Tezuka amasse il tennis, vero Kabaji?»_  
Aveva lottato così tanto per arrivare dove voleva, ma a cos’era servito se lui era morto prima ancora di raggiungere la vetta che si era prefissato? In gioco alla fine c’era anche la nostra rivalità e che ormai poteva rimanere così solo a livello scolastico e non agonistico come avevo sempre sperato, ma ormai non sapevo se questo valesse anche per lui.  
   
 

*~~~*

   
Questa foto che sto guardando è la dimostrazione degli sforzi di Tezuka. Non so chi l’abbia condivisa su questo social, ma per me era l’emblema dei suoi sforzi.  
Gli era stata scattata quando la Seigaku aveva vinto il torneo Nazionale.  
Prima non avevo notato quanta intensa fosse la luce nel suo sguardo quel giorno, ma solo dopo la sua morte mi rendo conto di quanto in realtà quell’espressione stesse per rappresentare la vittoria ottenuta sulla malattia che incombeva sempre di più.  
«Ti manca».  
«Si nota così tanto, vero Kabaji?».  
«Già».  
Raccontare tutto a Kabaji mi è servito in fondo ad alleggerirmi, ma di certo il senso di colpa per non aver scorto in tempo la malattia ancora mi tormenta l’anima e, ad aggravare il mio cruccio, c’è anche il fatto che io non sia mai riuscito ad aprire il mio cuore.  
«Avrei dovuto dichiararmi prima che fosse troppo tardi, vero Kabaji?».  
Nonostante tu sia sempre stato un tipo di poche parole, apprezzo tantissimo il fatto che stavolta, tu, invece di rispondermi mi hai solamente cinto le spalle, perché non hai bisogno di parlare per riuscire a darmi il giusto conforto facendo alleggerire il dolore che avverto praticamente ogni ‘di.  
«Grazie per essere sempre al mio fianco, Kabaji».


End file.
